What you want most
by DecemberSnowfall
Summary: Stand here." He demanded. "Why?" I questioned amused. "Because you're messin' up my bloody compass." He half growled back. "Oh am I?" I took a step back but before I got any further his arms came around me and slammed me back into his chest. Jack/OC
1. A touch of destiny

Home... Everyone knows what it means, and everyone has one in some way or another. For some people it's the place they live, and for some it isn't. I've never felt at home...not in England and not in Port Royal either. But when I look out my window and see the ocean view it has to offer...I feel a sort of pang inside of myself. Like a longing I just can't satisfy...like the home I've never fully had. My name is Pandora. Pandora Swann to be exact. When I was a baby, I was found on the Swann family doorstep in the middle of the night, with only a weird key shaped birthmark over my heart that looked more like a tattoo done in black ink than a birthmark and a crab/heart shaped locket with my only this engraved into the back: '_A touch of destiny about you...Pandora._' tucked into my blankets.

I lived with the Swann family in England for a little less than twelve years of my life. My 'father' treated me just like his real daughter Elizabeth, I even shared her birthday since it seemed we were pretty close in age. When we were twelve we sailed to Port Royal and took up residence there, my odd looks didn't stick out so much here...so it worked out better for Governor Weatherby Swann. Don't get me wrong, he loved me..I was just a tad unusual. And it was clear I wasn't really a part of the Swann family.

Unlike my sister Elizabeth I had long, thick, black hair that never seemed to cooperate with the maids when they tried to style it. My skin was naturally deeply tanned and my eyes...my eyes were the most curious thing about me. My left eye was a mixture of green and blue, the two colors swirled together with such depth that it looked as if you were gazing into the sea itself. My right eye however was a mixture of yellow and orange, coming together like the last glints of the sun before sunset or the shine of sunrise. My eyes looked like they were naturally thinly lined with kohl, making them stick out that much more. I was built much like Elizabeth though, with a petite frame. But surprisingly despite how equally slender we both were, I was more...blessed in the curves department. My breasts were certainly larger, and the swell of my hips was more noticeable. I was shorter than her too just by a few inches though.

We have lived in Port Royal for eight years now, and both me and Elizabeth have grown up to be what my father likes to call 'Fine young women.' But this life style doesn't feel right, there's too many manners...too many rules... It's just not me. But all the same, I've learned to bite my tongue to keep my father happy. After all it's the least I owe him for taking me in all those years ago. The life here so far has been safe. There was only two exciting things that happened one was eight years ago when we picked up a boy named William Turner adrift to sea on the crossing from England. It's clear that him and Elizabeth fancy each other. But neither of them will admit it, especially with father wanting Elizabeth and Captain James Norrington to marry. The other one was the technical first tattoo I got, not counting my birthmark even though it looks like one. The tattoo I got was on the outside of my right thigh and it was just a phrase, the phrase on the back of my locket 'A touch of destiny..' I had it done in neatly done medium sized elegant script. The black ink stood out against my skin just as much as my birth mark did...I was pulled from my thoughts suddenly when a knock at the door sounded.

"Pandora? Are you decent?"

"Give me a moment!" I called back through the door. Naturally father would be in here to make sure I was awake. Captain Norrington was being promoted to Commodore today. As if he needed the ego inflation. I climbed out of bed quickly and pulled on my robe over my nightdress and pulled it around me. "Come in!" I called after a few seconds. He pushed open the door and his beaming smile greeted me along with two of the maids.

"You and your sister...both still a bed at this hour..." He chuckled lightly, one of the maids was holding a gift box.

"Elizabeth is still asleep?" I questioned amused. She normally was an early riser, well at least earlier than I.

"Yes, I'm waking her up after I give you your gift." He gestured towards the maids and the maid outstretched the gift to me while the other one pulled off the lid. I sucked in a breath, the dress was beautiful. It was white and light blue and I was in a bit of shock but I recovered after a moment or so.

"I suppose you would like me to wear it to Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips. He shifted and nodded. He turned away from me and drew back the curtains while opening the window. It was a beautiful day in Port Royal, the sun made the ocean glitter and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach as I looked at it.

"Yes, I was hopping you would." He replied sheepishly with a small smile once he turned back to face me.

"I don't know why you see the need to dress me up father. It's Elizabeth he's after." I chuckled while walking behind the changing curtain with the two maids. He chuckled nervously and I just rolled my eyes as the two maids helped me dress. It was a known fact I didn't have any suitors...I seemed to intimidate most men with the way that I looked. I hissed in discomfort when the corset was drawn tight around my body. "Dear...g-"

"How's it coming?" He questioned.

"Just.." I gasped for breath while putting a hand on my chest. "...Wonderful." I whispered breathless.

"Good. Good. Meet me and your sister down stairs once you are finished. I need to go wake her and give her, her gift." I just nodded even though he couldn't see that I was. Once I heard the door close I swore quite loudly and the maids looked at me appalled but didn't say anything and just helped me get the rest of the dress together...while trying to 'tame' my hair. In the end my hair was pulled up elegantly much to my own displeasure with only a few wavy strands hanging down. I took my time going down the stairs only to see no one but William Turner down in the entrance hall. I giggled as I watched him accidentally break off the decorative wall pieces.

"Hide it in the umbrella stand?" I suggested with raised eyebrows making my presence known. He jumped slightly and whirled around to face me, but I payed no mind to his startled expression and just nodded to the umbrella stand in question. He quickly nodded when we both heard footsteps and dropped it into the umbrella stand. Having just enough time to whirl around and engage me in casual conversation as to not look suspicious as my father came down.

"It's lovely to see you again Miss Swann. You look beautiful. I trust you are well?" He said casually, his pose erect and proper as he watched my father come down the steps out of the corner of his eye.

"Lovely to see you again too Will. Yes, I am well, but you will not be if you keep refusing to call me Pandora." I said with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Yes...well-" He started but was cut off by my father.

"Ah, Mr. Turner good to see you again." We both turned our attention to my father as he came towards us and Will immediately jumped into action.

"Good day sir." He spoke while bringing up a case on the small table. "I have your order." He opened the case and inside was a wonderfully crafted sword. No doubt made my Will and Will alone. The guy he worked for was a bit of a drunk...so I doubt he did anything. He pulled the sword out of the case and held it out with both hands towards my father in a slight bow in which I snorted at. He cast me a look and I shrugged and widened my eyes. Try as I will...I could never get being a lady down perfectly....It just wasn't in my nature...though I did quite like the dresses...don't know why though...they were killer to breathe in. I snapped out of my thoughts as my father pulled the blade out of the sheath...how I wanted to learn how to use a sword. But according to my father and mostly every other man and I quote 'It isn't proper for a lady to handle a sword.' "The blade is folded steel-" Yes...as if James needed such a fine sword....Like I said earlier...the man did not need his ego inflated anymore. "If I may?" Will questioned and I once again came out of my thoughts. I really needed to stop doing that. My father handed the sword off to Will who balanced it on two fingers directly in the center of the blade. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly full width of the blade." He looked quite pleased and at ease talking about the sword and easily flipped it into the air and caught it and offered it in a graceful manner to my father.

"Now why can't I learn that?" I spoke a loud.

"Because Pandora-" My father started as he took the sword.

"Yes, yes I know...please don't remind me again." I heavily sighed and my stomach screamed in protest against the corset and I cringed.

"Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this..." My father spoke to Will as he put the sword back into it's sheath. My father smiled at Will as he handed the sword back to him and Will smiled in return as he put the blade back into it's case and properly shut it. "Do pass my compliments on to your master." Will looked up at my father with an unreadable expression on his face and I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach...he was a good man...and he made that sword.

"I shall. A craftsmen is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." Foot steps sounded and all three of us looked towards the stairs to see Elizabeth coming down them in a dress similar to my own but with different colors.

"Oh, Elizabeth...you look absolutely stunning." Father spoke with a smile. I smiled up at her.

"Better than I do, certainly." I said with a laugh.

"Oh hush." She told me before looking towards Will.

"Will..." She breathed lightly. "It's so good to see you." Her decent down the stairs became much quicker now. "I had a dream about you last night."

"Oh my." I joked lightly but neither of them were paying attention to me. They were too absorbed in each other.

"About me?" He sounded a bit startled as if he couldn't believe it.

"Elizabeth is that entirely proper for you to be-" Father never got to finish before my sister cut him off.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" She asked with a bright smile spread across her lips.

"How could I forget Miss Swan?" He responded and I briefly nodded next to my father...it's not every day you find a boy a float with a ship on fire and slowly sinking into the black oblivion below.

"Will how many times must I ask for you to call me Elizabeth?" She said with slight enthusiasm.

"About as many times as I have to." I added in lightly. Not wanting to be totally excluded from the conversation. Seems me and father were not needed.

"At least once more Miss Swan." He glanced towards me for a moment before resumed looking at her. "As always." I started muttering under my breath and couldn't hear what my father said after Will I only caught the end of it.

"Now we really must be going." He leaned forward and handed both me and my sister a parasol. "There you are." Elizabeth's demeanor turned a bit icy.

"Good day Mr. Turner." His face dropped a bit. I stayed back for a minute and glanced up at him.

"I'd really start calling her Elizabeth if I were you. How else are you going to win her over?" I smiled brightly as he gaped at me. I just laughed a bit.

"Come along." My father called behind towards me and I pulled myself away from the handsome young Mr. Turner and fallowed after my family. I felt something stir inside of my stomach and a weird sensation bubble up through me...for some reason... I knew today was not going to be another normal day in Port Royal...

* * *

Well I was convinced to make a Captain Jack Sparrow story(: He's my favorite pirate so it all worked out anyway. This is a pilot chapter to see how you all like it. Yeah it's a little bland in the beginning but I have to get to the action after all. Sorry for any mistakes or anything of the sort. And yes, I will be continuing all my stories that I have written. Some are just on a small hiatus while I work out some ideas. Anyway tell me what you think! I hope you like it cause I've wanted to write this story for a long time. I wasn't going to post it up yet until I had more chapters written out but I decided to see how well you guys liked the first chapter first. Read and Review!


	2. Bad thoughts

I was utterly bored at the promotion ceremony. Honestly why did I even have to be here? Why did any of us have to be here for that matter. The sun was blazing down onto us as we stood watching Captain Norrington become Commodore. It was clear to Elizabeth that I didn't like the guy. It wasn't jealousy at the fact he liked her. I just thought he was to far up his high horse so to speak.

"Pandora...I need a favor." I had been idly thinking, my thoughts buzzing in my head with the midday sun when Elizabeth spoke to me. Which was really quite odd, she was normally very quiet when we weren't supposed to talk so the fact that she was now caught my attention. I turned my head to look at her, my mix matched eyes gazing at her uncomfortable face. My fan was in my hand slowly fanning myself in hopes to get some air. It seems that the corset was tightening each minute and I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Yes? What is it?" She was playing with something in her bodice and I felt my eyebrows furrow together as I tried to get a look at what she was doing.

"I left this on, and I know James is going to want to talk to me after this. And I cannot let him see it." She slightly lifted the chain of the medallion we had taken off Will eight years ago from her bodice. My eyes widened briefly before I got my composure.

"What are you doing wearing that?" I hissed quietly at her from behind my fan.

"Well you know how I told Will I had a dream about the day we met him last night. Well I brought it out just to see it..and than father came to wake me up and I didn't have time to put it back away." She gave me a pleading look and a I sighed.

"Hand it over." She looked relieved as she yanked the chain off of her neck and slowly as to not draw attention she passed it over to me. I glanced around to make sure we weren't being watched and than slipped the chain around my neck down into my bodice. It was getting extremely hard to get air into my lungs and I was starting to feel a tad bit dizzy. Once the formal ceremony was over, we were all free to mingle. But that wasn't on my mind, I wanted to get the bloody corset off of me but I knew I wouldn't have luck doing that anytime soon. I made my way up to the battlement of the fort and stood near the edge gazing out towards sea. I heard two sets of feet drawing near and managed to glance over to see Norrington talking to Elizabeth just like she had suspected.

I only caught a few words of their conversation but I knew what it was, especially by the look on Elizabeth's face. My sister was gonna' get married...not to William Turner...but to the Commodore? Of course I hadn't heard her answer, or if she answered at all for that matter...but the heat, the shock, and the tight corset must have got to me...

"I can't breathe..." I muttered out. I seemed to be swaying to the side, and than my world went black.

**Nobody's POV.**

"PANDORA!!" Elizabeth had glanced back to see Pandora, she didn't look so good. And than it happened...she toppled right over the edge of the battlement. Elizabeth rushed to the side, but the only thing she could see was the disturbed water where her beloved sister had fell. Both Norrington and Gillette had rushed to the side with Elizabeth. Norrington made a move to go after her but Gillette stopped him.

"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them." Elizabeth was panicking as they all turned to run towards the harbor all of them hoping they'd get to her in time.

Down below the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had been talking to the red coats before he heard a splash as a woman fell into the water.

"Will you be saving her than?"

"I can't swim!" Mullroy replied. Jack made a quick glance towards Murtogg who just stared back at him.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." He said throwing his jacket and effects into their arms. "Do not loose these." He said using one of the ropes on the Dauntless to get up onto the edge of the ship. He jumped and made a perfect dive into the water. Through the clear Caribbean ocean it was easy to see her floating towards the ocean floor a ways in front of him. The medallion around her neck floated away from her body and sent out a pulse through the water.

Above the water Murtogg and Mullroy turned and stared at each other. "What was that?" Murtogg asked, Mullroy just shrugged his head. The wind picked up, sending the ships flag going in the opposite direction, they had to hold on to their hats not to loose them. Jack swam towards the girl and grabbed a hold of her pulling them both up to the surface. He took a much needed breath of air before her dress drug them back under. He let them go under the water after a moment of struggling and went to the front of her dress. He ripped apart the heavy material and pulled it from her body as he once again dragged both of them up to the surface. The once beautiful day had turned stormy and bleak, the winds had changed course.

Jack swam towards the dos, the young girl over his shoulder as he tried to climb his way up the docks. Murtogg ran to meet him and Mullroy came soon after. "I got her!" he replied as they laid her across the dock. She was as limp as a corpse in their arm, he pulled some of the wet hair away from her face. Her long hair had come down out of it's elegant twist. "She's not breathing!" He said in a panicked voice. Everyone, currently at the scene knew who she was. Except for Jack of course. And it would not be a good thing if she died.

"Move!" Jack shouted as he shoved Mullroy out of the way. He had a knife out and cut open her corset before throwing down the knife and ripping the corset apart with his hands the rest of the way. The reaction was immediate. She gasped and turned her head to the side and spit out the water that was in her lungs with a cough. Jack threw the corset at Murtogg who caught it and looked down at it with wide eyes.

"Never would of thought of that.." He said honestly. Jack was out of breath a bit when he answered him back.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

**Pandora's POV.**

I was rushed back into consciousness and as soon as I was I found myself coughing up water while two men talked above me. What was that about Singapore? And what happened to me... why am I all wet? The last thing I remember... I must have fallen off the battlement! I glanced up quickly just in time to see a weird....but gorgeous man eying something on me curiously. Normally it's my face, but no, his gaze was on something different entirely. I was still sprawled out awkwardly on the dock when I fallowed his line of vision. The medallion was hanging near my armpit. He reached out and gingerly picked it up. He looked honestly at unease, his facial expression did nothing to hide that.

"Where did you get that?" He replied in a beautiful tone, his voice was deep and rich. The kind of voice that you would never forget once you heard it once, it would stand out against all others. Okay, stop it right now Pandora! This is not the time to be admiring some guy you just...not even properly met. You almost died for heavens sake... but by the looks of him, he's the one that saved my life...maybe I could admire just a bit... The sound of footsteps interrupted me however... they have some bloody horrible timing... I guess the admiring will have to wait till later. I heard a sword being drawn and heard my sisters gasp. After all besides myself I was pretty sure even for my laying down position that she would be the only other female here. A sword was put into the mysterious mans face and I heard Norrington's voice break the silence.

"On your feet." He replied, the unknown guy complied slowly. I glanced up at them slowly, why hadn't I got up yet? Maybe I was in shock...that would be interesting.

"Pandora!" Two very different voices gasped out my name as they hauled me up off the dock. Elizabeth and father of course.

"Are you alright?" My father gasped out as he looked me over.

"I'm fine." I stated easily. "Just a little fall is all." I said in a nonchalant voice. I tucked away the medallion hurriedly before anyone else noticed it. It didn't seem like anyone had yet. My father looked over and saw my corset in Murtogg's hands. He gasped and Murtogg dropped the corset like it was on fire. I almost laughed. He pointed at the mysterious man and I let my eyes drift over towards him. He wasn't paying any attention to me.

"Shoot him!" Father exclaimed while wrapping his coat around me to hide my curvy form.

"Father!" Me and Elizabeth shouted. She glanced at me, and we had the same idea. No way were they just going to kill the guy that saved me from a watery grave.

"Commodore," I started out with respect figuring that would be best for the situation at hand. "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

"She's right James..." Elizabeth said quietly. Norrington glanced from me to Elizabeth and nodded his head lightly, everyone put their weapons down or away. The man that I had just stopped from being killed put his hands together and did a slight motion with his head like a slight bow of thanks. He really was an odd one, I had time to admire him for a second or two, he was taller than both me and Elizabeth, falling short of six foot by at an inch at the most, though his boots gave it back to him I suppose. His skin was tanned, his hair long and dark. Bits and pieces were pulled into dreadlocks, there looked to be a bone sticking out of the right side of his hair, and he had beads and a trinket or two hanging from different sections. He had a faded red bandanna tied around his hair with a beaded section with a trinket at the end of it hanging down over it. He had the cutest little facial hair. He had a mustache of course, and a little tuff of hair under the middle of his bottom lip. His beard was pulled into two braids, each topped off with two small beads. He had the most striking dark eyes I had ever seen in my life it was like the could cut through you with the quickness of a blade. They were outlined in kohl, making them stand out like mine did, even though mine was natural and by the look of the water smudges his was not. His outfit didn't scream royalty or anything of the sort at me. It screamed Pirate... Hmmm.. A pirate saving the Governors daughter, now that is a new one. I could tell he was quite built underneath those cloths of his, and I felt my cheeks flush at the thought.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington held out his hand towards the Pirate who eyed is suspiciously before hesitantly reaching out and grasping Norrington's hand in his. He was right to be suspicious, as soon as Norrington had his hand, he gripped it and turned it so his palm was facing down and moved his torn shirt aside revealing a branded mark in his skin. The shiny scar held one thing, 'P' for Pirate... I was correct, I almost smirked at how good my guess was. But I held it in, father would not be happy. He knew me and Elizabeth had taken a liking to Pirates when we were little. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" The pirate shut his eyes and grimaced, obviously he wanted to keep that detail a secret.

Elizabeth glanced my way and I looked back at her with a small smile peaking out through my features. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the scene, as did I.

"Hang him." My father said in a slightly higher pitched tone. The pirate glanced at him and I rolled my eyes.

"No." I said lightly, but no one was listening to me of course. Though I hadn't said it very loudly.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." He declared. The men started to move, listening to his orders. I was getting peeved. Norrington moved his sleeve some more and a tattoo was revealed. A Sparrow in flight... why is that familiar? "Well, well? Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" He threw his hand down as if the touch burned him suddenly. That's why it sounded familiar? He's Jack Sparrow? The infamous Jack Sparrow? I read all about him... Man I sounded like a school girl with a crush didn't I? He made a weird motion as if he was drunk, I quirked up an eyebrow.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Jack replied coolly.

"I don't see your ship, Captain." I taunted lightly. He shot me a look that clearly said to shut it. I had a smirk on my face as Norrington glanced my way. It seemed all eyes were on me for my outburst. I normally remained quiet in situations like these...not that I found myself in many situations like this one. But you get what I'm saying.

"Miss Swan is right..." Norrington replied smugly.

"I'm in the market, as it were." He replied back at him.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg spoke up suddenly.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." Mullroy spoke up next as he moved forward bending down to pick up what I guessed was Jack's effects. Norrington picked up the pistol first and looked at it.

"No additional shots nor powder." He sat it down and picked up a compass that I couldn't get a good look at. "A compass that doesn't point north." Next he pulled out the sword and looked at it. He looked up at Jack and falsely smiled. "And I half expected it to be made of wood." He pushed the sword the rest of the way back into it's sheath and went on taunting him.. Oh yeah I bet you feel like such a big man Norrington... "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack held up his hands, both of his pointer fingers in the air as he replied back. "But you have heard of me." He said with a sneaky partial smile. Norrington wasted no time grabbing his arm and dragging him down the docks where he would be clasped into irons. I pushed away from my father and Elizabeth letting the jacket fall from my shoulders as I went after him.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" I said moving past him to stand in front of him so Jack wasn't in his view. I could here the manacles being slapped onto his wrists.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Norrington said to Gillette behind me, I payed them no attention.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life. You can't just order him to be hanged after that!" I exclaimed with a look of anger across my face. He seemed to take a small step backwards but otherwise didn't move away from me. I could hear my father and Elizabeth walking up now.

"Pandora..." She started but Norrington cut her off.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." I heard Jack reply behind me.

"Indeed." Norrington replied in a harsh tone. I heard movement behind me and I figured Gillette was done with Jack now.

"Finally." I heard his voice rasp out. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and suddenly arms came around my neck pulling me backwards. The chain bit into my skin harshly as I gasped out. Leaning my head back as to not let the harsh irons cut into my flesh. I could feel his warmth seeping into my cold back, his breath was against the side of my wet dark hair and I felt a shudder race down my spine. I didn't dare move, I kept perfectly still... a desperate man he was.... Though I couldn't entirely blame him. Everyone had raised their weapons and my father shouted out quickly and frantically.

"No! Don't shoot!"

"Please, no!" Came Elizabeth's voice after his.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." His voice had a new twinge to it. He was determined. I let out a shaky breath, why was it that even in the kind of hold he had me in, my body was rushing out of control? It was wrong... but it felt... sinfully right. The kind of right that you could only find it those naughty erotic novels father didn't want us reading. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please" The next sentence came out quicker and I almost laughed... maybe I'm hysterical? "And my hat." Norrington wasn't moving so he quickly added in a "Commodore!" letting him know how very serious he was.

"James please!" Elizabeth cried out. It was simple to say I was one of her soft spots. And she was one of his. Though I'd probably be just as frantic as her. Why am I not so much right now? Oh no, don't get me wrong. I was afraid, or at least I think that's what the swirling feeling in my gut was... but the man behind me was attractive, and at the moment dangerous. What woman doesn't like this scenario? Hmmm.. probably a lot. Maybe I'm crazy? Maybe I'm thinking too much about this. Let it go Pandora, let it go.

"Pandora." My name sounded like rich velvet coming out of his mouth, and I had to focus on keeping angry. Man I'm bad aren't I? "It is Pandora isn't it?" I was up against his chest now, his head tilted so his face was at my cheek, I could see him out of the corners of my eyes.

"It's Miss Swann." I replied back bitterly. Norrington had turned around and was grabbing Jacks effects into his hands.

"Miss Swann if you'd be so kind." He replied back at me, breathing his reply into my ear, his tone raspy and affective. "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." Norrington reached forward and handing me the effects that I gingerly but carefully gathered up into my arms. Jack immediately snatched up the pistol into his hands. Now being even more threatening towards my life. He got a good grip on my shoulder with his arm and spun me around, the chain now on the back of my neck instead, with the pistol in his right hand pointed at my head. I could feel his left wrist on my shoulder and it felt like he had a slight grip of my hair, I could feel his fingers playing with a few strands, but I couldn't be sure. "Now if you'd be very kind." He replied in a softer tone, his gaze directly boring into my eyes with such an intensity it was as if he was looking at me for the first time.

I grabbed his hat out of the stuff and moved it up in between us and placed it on his head securely. I reached around him, My arm moving around his hard body so that I could grab the other end once it came back around so it was around his waist. Seeing as how I was only around five foot five, I only came to his shoulders, so my face was buried into the crook of his neck as I did this. Which meant I missed the grin he flashed all of those behind me at the intimate looking hold I had on him. I pulled back and tightened what was holding his sword into place tightly.

"Easy on the goods darling." Was his reply with a slight grunt to it. Glad to know I had some muscle.

"You're despicable." I stated.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square." He paused as he studied my face for a moment longer.

"Anyone ever tell you you have the most beautiful eyes..." He muttered lightly. It was hard to remember I had two different colored eyes, especially as uniquely colored as mine were.

"No." I muttered back truthfully. Was he not all there in the head? Threatening my life he was, and now complimenting me. I really did not understand the current mystery that was Jack Sparrow. A part of me felt like I would never fully understand him.

"Than it's about time someone did... Glad I had the honor of doing it first." He replied back at me, glancing behind us at our captive audience. I could tell he must get a lot of women. But that line was not going to work on me. I glared at him, my jaw set tight, my body tense. In a quick movement he had once again turned me around, his time his elbow was at my shoulder so his arm was draped across my collar bone and under my neck. He was moving us backwards. He better not be taking me with him! "Gentleman!" His voice was raspy and a bit harsh. His tone softened when he addressed me, the gun still near my head. "Milady." He breathed the word out with seduction lacing his tongue. Norrington and his men were moving forward as he moved back. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" His arms disappeared from around me, and I felt a strong shove at my back and I was flung forward into Norrington's and my sisters arms. I would have been a bit freaked out at the fact Norrington was holding me, if it wasn't for the commotion that a certain Pirate was escaping.

* * *

Alright, there it is chapter two! I'm so happy that you guys liked the Pilot episode so much. Twenty eight reviews! Sorry I didn't update sooner. My computer had to be re-done. And I forgot to save what I had written of this story so I had to start writing it again and it was very discouraging. But anywho, sorry this one isn't that exciting. It'll get better I promise. And to answer the question, if this story goes well (which I hope it does.) I will be doing the sequels. Which my favorite movie is the third one so I really hope to get the opportunity. Again, sorry it isn't that exciting, I was writing it as I was falling asleep lol cause I really needed to get it posted up, my creativity was bursting for me to get past this chapter. Sorry for all of those who don't like the fact that Pandora was the one that fell into the water. Anywho, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for the delay, and I hope you like the chapter anyway. Read and Review!


	3. I'd rather kiss dirt

"Now will you shoot him?" My father yelled in an exasperated tone. I couldn't help the fact that an amused smile was dancing across my lips. I know it was horrible for me to say, but I hope he got away. I really hated myself at that moment, one minute I was completely captivated by Captain Jack Sparrow. The next I hated his guts! There really was no winning, my emotions were too crazy for me to keep up with. I think they even confused themselves.

"Open fire!" Norrington yelled loudly into my ear. Father was holding my other side now. I think they were afraid I might go into shock. Jack was making a daring and very original escape. He landed safely up high for the moment. "On his heels!" Norrington commanded his men. My eyesight was surprisingly very good, I could see what he was doing from my spot. He threw his chains over the rope in front of him and slid down, landing swiftly on the ground. He took off in a sprint after that, luckily dodging the bullets that were being shot at him. I pulled myself out of Norrington and my father's arms and moved towards Elizabeth. She pulled me close into her body, covering my form a little better since I no longer had a dress on. "Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."

When we got back home, the maids were absolutely frantic. Father had informed them of my 'situation' and they were fallowing on my heels like lost puppies. Not that I would actually mind puppies..but seeing as how they were just annoying girls..I did mind. And it was starting to irritate me. I was just about to make a snide comment when one of the maids cut in.

"Miss... we have prepared a bath for you." I closed my slightly open mouth...well.. a bath does sound good. The afternoon came and went, most of it was spent soaking in the lightly scented hot water. It did my muscles good. Unlike most, I bathed more than what was deemed regular. I couldn't stand being dirty. It drove me crazy. But for some reason, the bath felt even better today than it normally did. As I lounged in my room with a book, I was only interrupted once by father who informed me that Jack Sparrow had been caught. I felt my stomach tighten at that. Why hadn't he got away? But all the same I nodded my head and father informed me he was off to the fort. Wedding talk with Commodore Norrington, no doubt.

"There you go Miss, it was a difficult day for you, I'm sure you need your rest." One of the maids smiled at me politely. I just smiled back at her, a hint of mischief in my eyes.

"It wasn't all bad, a bit exciting really." I said with a offhand tone. Her eyes flickered up towards mine and she laughed softly.

"I wouldn't let your father hear that if I were you." She said kindly. I nodded my head in understanding.

"I know, that is why I'm telling you instead." I said with a laugh. She smiled at me and retreated towards the door.

"Sleep tight." I called after her as she shut the door. She was one of the few maids I could stand talking to and being around. I leaned back against my pillow and let out a breath. Despite all the excitement of the day. I wasn't all that tired. And something told me, sleep wouldn't be a good idea as of yet. My ears perked lightly.. was that... cannon fire? I slowly pushed back the covered and set my bare feet on the floor. Making sure to be quiet as I made my way to the window and slowly drew back the curtains. My stomach clenched. We were under attack. I let the curtains fall back into place as I stormed out of my room. Running head first into Elizabeth who looked out of breath.

"Hide!" She whispered in a frantic manner. I glanced behind her to see two men who were obviously searching for her.

"Pirates." I breathed. She nodded her head.

"Go." She told me gently.

"I can't leave you." I said with determination.

"You can. And you will." She told me with a push as we ducked out of eyesight. She eyed my nightgown and than reached forward and ripped the chain from my neck. Pulling it onto her own slender neck. I eyed her curiously but she ignored it.

"I'll meet you at the fort!" She told me simply as she ran away from me. My pulse quickened...something in my gut told me she wouldn't be there. I ran back the way I came and slipped into my room. Shutting and locking the door as quietly as I could. I ran over to my cloths, I knew I wouldn't be coming back here for a while. I grabbed one of the corsets that were already laced in the back and quickly put it on. Lacing it tightly in the front. They were designed for moments just like these, when I had no help in dressing. I grabbed the first dress that also laced in the front that I could get my hands on.

It was white and pale pink with a design of flowers on parts of it. It was heavy like they all were. Weighed down with layers after layers of skirts. But after years of this, I could run in this easily. I slipped it on and tied it carefully. Not worrying at all about my thick, wild hair. I slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed my crab/heart locked off of the nightstand and slipped it over my head.

I slowly peaked out the door and found the coast to be clear. I rushed through the house, and down the staircase. Dodging fallen objects and bodies as I went. I made it down into town fairly easy before dodging became more of an art, than a necessity. Nobody seemed to be paying me much attention, which I guess was lucky for me. I scanned the area for anyone I knew but didn't see anyone. So I kept on running. My main focus was to get to the fort. I looked to my left to see Will laying in the street. My heart lurched. Was he dead?

I scrambled towards him and kneeled down next to him.

"Will! Will!" I leaned my head close to his chest. Heartbeat, check. I checked for any fatal looking wounds and found none. It looked like he had just been knocked out. I sucked in a breath and stood up. Grabbing him under his arms I started to drag him back towards the blacksmith shop he came out of. God he was heavy. Dead weight is what people call it.

"You owe me for this." I muttered out breathlessly as I managed to get both him and myself into the shop. I shut and locked the doors. Letting out a breath. Well it wasn't the fort, but it would have to do. I just hoped Elizabeth was alright. I leaned back against the wall, Will's head resting in my lap. Despite all the explosions and the immediate danger around us... I found myself falling into a blissful unconsciousness.

"Pandora! Pandora!" I felt someone shaking me and I groaned and swatted at them. "Come now! There's no time for that!" The voice tried again frantically. I finally managed to crack my eyes open to see Will staring back at me.

"What is it?" I said a little disoriented. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. I wondered why.

"We have to go! They've taken her." He said with determination.

"Taken who?" I said with confusion, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Elizabeth!" He said without patience as he stood up. I quickly jumped to my feet.

"What?" I said in panic.

"I saw them last night. They took her! Now come on!" He said as he grabbed my arm and lead me out of the Blacksmith shop. I fallowed him easily. They had her? Why did I leave her? I wanted to smack myself... I hadn't actually left her. She left me. But I should have protested more... dammit, this was all my fault!

Will had my wrist in a grip the whole way there and didn't release me even when we found Norrington and my father.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth." Norrington didn't even look up at him. Which I thought he deserved to be slapped for. But that was just me.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." I stayed behind Will, still unseen by Norrington and my father. But I still slapped Murtogg's hands away who looked at me than backed off slowly and unsure. I glared at him, making my feelings known.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her!" He said frantically. I bit my lip. I didn't like hearing him this way at all. I heard footsteps and than my fathers voice.

"And where do you purpose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughters, please share it." He said lightly. He sounded slightly out of breath. I could tell he was worried. Wait.. daughters? I stepped out from behind Will.

"Daughters?" I questioned lightly. My Fathers eyes widened and Norrington snapped his head up to look at me.

"Oh, thank heavens!" My father rushed forward and pulled me into a hug. I patted his back awkwardly. Norrington marched forward.

"Where have you been!" He demanded, his eyes stern. I glared up at him.

"I found Will last night on the way to the fort." I nodded in his direction. "He was unconscious, and I couldn't just leave him there. I dragged him back to the Blacksmith shop. I must have fallen asleep." I said sheepishly.

"Why weren't you with your sister?" Father demanded as he held me at arms length searching for answers.

"She ran off without me, before I could stop her. Told me to meet her at the fort. I had no idea she was taken till I was shakin' away by Will." I sighed and slumped in fathers arms.

"At least your safe." Norrington replied after a moment. I somehow think it was me he wished had been taken, instead of Elizabeth. But what can you expect from a fool in love?

"He's right though. We have to go and get Elizabeth." I said glancing over at Will.

"We have no idea where to start looking, Pandora. Come on, lets get you some food." He said trying to remove me from the scene. I jerked away from him.

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl." Murtogg said after a moment, seeing the tension roll off all of us. Especially at my blunt rejection of my father. Everyone turned to look at him for a moment before going back to what they were doing. Except for Will and myself. Who still seemed interested in the information.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did."

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him." Will said hurriedly. Trying hard to convince them to work with a Pirate.

"He could lead us to it." I said thoughtfully. Agreeing full heartily with Will. Norrington just continued to do what he was doing. Father turned away after walking back to his original position. I think he decided it was best not to fight with me.

"No." Norrington sighed out lightly. "The Pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo, they are not his allies." He turned away from Will, a clear dismissal towards him and started to talk to father.

"Governor, we will establish their most likely course." He said trying to comfort my father. I took a step back from Will. He was breathing hard. His anger was getting the best of him. Finally he slammed the hatchet that was in his hand on the table, in Norrington's maps.

"That's not good enough!" That caught both Norrington's and my fathers attention. Though they looked at him more like a bug, than a man at this moment. I stayed quiet, watching the situation unfold. Inside, I was screaming.

"Mr. Turner." Norrington pulled the hatchet out of the table and started to walk around it, and the people. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor." Finally he stopped in front of Will. Looking like he was king of the world, as always. "You are a Blacksmith." He grabbed Will's arm harshly and steered him away. "And this is not the moment for rash actions." He lead him away from the group. But I was still listening intently. Though it was meant to be a more private conversation I think. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He said in a frustrated whisper before handing him back his hatchet. I had, had enough. I marched up between the two and separated them easily with a shove.

"Is that so James?" I said using his first name in disrespect.

"Pandora!" My father shouted in protest.

"Well Will here is the only man here who acts like he cares for her!" I snarled at him. I knew it was mean. And I knew it wasn't true. They just had different ways of showing their concern. But I was angry. And I was siding with Will. Rash action was the best action right now. And with that, I grabbed Will's arm and yanked him away.

"Pandora! Get back here!" Father shouted from behind us. I didn't even give him an answer back. I just kept on walking. It was clear to say that my 'Lady Lessons' just weren't sticking.

Once we were far enough I away, I glanced up at Will's face. "What's the plan?" I asked simply. He looked surprised and turned his head towards me. He glanced around and than spoke above barley a whisper.

"Jack Sparrow." He stated simply. I nodded my head.

"I like it." I stated as I lead the way. Looping my arm through his to make us look more natural. Instead of going 'Hey! We're about to break a Pirate out of his cell and ask for his help!' Yeah, that wouldn't go over well.

Will descended down the steps before myself, but I was a quick second. Will easily found the cell, convenient that it was right across from the stairs.

"You. Sparrow!" He said slightly out of breath. I stepped up next to him and eyed him carefully. What he was he doing laying on the floor. I glanced up. And why is there a bone in the lock? I raised my eyebrow lightly and than looked back at him.

"Aye." He said lightly, looking up at the both of us, giving us a once over. Though, I think I got a twice over.

"You are familiar with that ship, The Black Pearl?" He laid his head back down and seemingly got a bit mroe comfy.

"I've heard of it." He stated without hesitation.

"I figure you are more familiar with it than you let out." I said mischievously. He tilted his head up at me, his eyes glinting lightly. Will shushed me and I glared at him.

"Where does it make berth?" He said easily, not loosing track of thought. Jack turned his sights on him.

"Where does it make berth?" He seemed surprised. "Have you not heard the stories?" At mine and Will's blank look, he proceeded on. "Captain Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla De Muerta." He had his elbow propped up so his hand was in the air, and he kept making little gestures. I found it amusing to watch. "It's an Island that cannot be found, except, by those who already know where it is."

"Well ain't that special." I muttered sarcastically. Will shot me another look and I sighed. "The Ship's real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place." I stated lightly and turned to look at Jack.

"Where is it?" Will finished for me. Jack laid back down and studied his nails nonchalantly.

"Why ask me?" he said seemingly without a care. He glanced at me, than back at Jack.

"Because you're a Pirate." He hissed back at him.

"Kinda rude there Will." I said lightly. He sighed.

"And you two want to turn Pirate yourself, is that it?" He asked with a tone of amusement. Will grabbed the bars and shook them lightly.

"Never!" Jack laid back down and continued to study his nails. Will leaned his hands more on the bars and slightly hunched over. Trying to remain calm enough to work out this situation. I put my hand lightly on his shoulder trying to help ease the tension away. Doubt I helped much to be honest. "They took Miss Swan." He glanced at me and than back at him.

"The other one I'm presuming." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"You presume, correct." I said with a tone of disbelief. Was he drunk?

"Oh! So it is that you've found a girl!" He said slightly excitedly. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was he going on about. I glanced at Will, but he just shook his head. Obviously, I was missing something. "I see. Well if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart. You'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." A smirk graced his features. He was baiting us.

"We can get you out of here!" I said quickly. His eyes flashed towards me.

"How's that Love, the keys ran off." He said gesturing down the hall." I glanced at Will, looking for a little help here. He smiled at me and took a step back. Eying the cells carefully.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He said pointing at the. He grabbed onto my shoulders and gestured me to the side and walked a few steps and grabbed the bench. Jack and myself watched him with interest. "With the right leverage" He started as he placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "And with the proper application of strength, the door will lift free." Well I was definitely storing that information away for later. He glanced at me and than at Will, and than back again.

"So... Pandora.. and what's your name?" He said gesturing towards Will with an incline of his head. I was surprised he remembered my name... why had he remembered my name exactly? He looked positively at ease, very comfortable leaning back on his hands.

"Will Turner." Jack straightened up into a more posed, sitting position.

"That would be short for William I imagine? Good strong name." He glanced down before glancing back up. "No doubt name for your father, eh?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Where was he going with this. Will looked just as suspicious, but answered all the same.

"Yes." Jack thought that over for a moment before getting to his feet.

"Well Mr. Turner." He glanced my way. "And Miss Swan." He said with a grin, I rolled my eyes. "I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord." He stuck his hand through the bars towards me first, gesturing towards it with an incline of his head. I glanced down at it lightly before grasping it with my hand.

"Agreed." I stated simply. I felt a slight tug as my hand slipped through the bars as he yanked me closer.

"How about we seal it in a kiss, love?" He said mischievously. I glared at him.

"I'd rather kiss dirt." I stated coldly. His eyes danced in amusement as he let go of my hand.

"I'll change your mind." He stated simply. It sounded like a promise, not just playful teasing. It made me shiver as I retracted my hand and stepped back. He turned his gaze on Will and once again stuck his hand through the bars. Will glanced at it lightly.

"Do we have an accord?" Jack asked again. Finally Will grasped his hand with his own and shook it quickly.

"Agreed." He said a little more light heartily now that he was getting what he wanted.

"Agreed. Get me out." Another hand gesture from Captain Sparrow as Will lifted the cell door free. It clanged noisily as it fell. Jack just sauntered out quickly in a drunken looking walk.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that." I stated lightly. Glancing around.

"Not without my effects." He said lightly, grabbing all of his stuff of the hooks. And with that, we were off. Something told me, this was going to be a very interesting job getting Elizabeth back.

* * *

Well finally! Here's chapter there(: It's not that long, or that good in my opinion. But I figured I really needed to update. So I'm trying to update all of my stories. But I hope you like it anyway, despite the fact I wrote it being half awake and very hungry. I'm currently waiting on dinner, and it smells way good, lol :P I apologize for any mistakes as usual, I hope they're aren't too many. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! And thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! Read and Review!


	4. Calm yourself darling

To most girls. Sloshing through the water with a heavy dress would be a drag. I found it fun as I eagerly fallowed behind Will and Jack. We stopped under one of the bridges and leaned against the wall. Jack was scouting around carefully.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will questioned lightly. A little breathlessly from our sprint to freedom... well..almost freedom. At least we hadn't been caught yet. Will and myself fallowed Jack's gaze.

"That ship?" I asked in a surprised tone. My eyes widening lightly. He couldn't be serious.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship." He pointed to the one directly in front of us. "Nautical term." He said lightly. So why was he gazing at the other ship...ohhhhhhh...I think I get it. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going." He turned around to face Will. And by the serious look, and the intensity in his eyes. I had to take a step back from behind Will. "This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?" He questioned him seriously. I listened intently.

"I'd die for her." Will said easily.

"Oh, good." Jack said turning back around once more. "No worries then."

"That is so sweet, Will." I said with a smile. He turned towards me.

"You're not going." He finally said. I scowled at him and Jack turned around to observe.

"And I suppose you're going to stop me?" I snapped at him with raised eyebrows. He looked uneasy.

"I'm all for her going." Jack pointed out from behind Will. I turned my gaze onto him and grinned.

"At least he supports my decisions." I said to Will with an angry look marring my features. He glanced down at my dress and than at me.

"I can't have something happen to you too." Will stated easily, trying to make me understand. His eyes were compassionate. And I felt a little bad for snapping at him. But only a little.

"I can handle my self Mr. Turner." I said snidely. Hoping he got my message. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm any less capable than you two. Or are you forgetting who dragged your unconscious self out of the streets last night?" I said with a smirk. He winced at the thought.

"Fine." He groaned and we all turned our attention back to the task at hand.

"Well said love." Jack muttered in front of us.

"Oh, shut up." I said in an amused sort of way.

Well, it wasn't the most comfortable of things. All three of us crouched underneath a small little row boat. But it would have to do. Jack was in the front. I was in the middle, and Will was bringing up the rear. Seeing as how I was shortest, they found it best this way since it would be harder for me to walk, and they would more like drag me in the center of them if they had to. All I had to do, was hold on to the boat if it came to that. And remain in the air pocket. We listened and waited until the footsteps died away and than we were on the mood. Still crouching as we walked to the water underneath the row boat.

My dress was heavier now that we were soaked, but we had the boat at an odd angle so I was still able to walk behind Jack as we moved. The cool water felt wonderful on my tanned skin. God, I loved the water. And I had to admit. Walking on the bottom like this, was just plain wonderful.

"This is either madness, or brilliance." Will said finally.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said lightly. I shivered. But not from the cool ocean. From his voice. God I loved it. Don't get me wrong. The man irritated me to no end. Half the time I wanted to stab him for no reason. And the other half... well those thoughts were too improper to even delve into.

"Seeing as how this plan came from Jack here... I think it's more like madness." I muttered under my breath.

"Tart." He bit back. I scowled at the back of his head.

"Wretch." I childishly returned. Will groaned from behind us.

"This is gonna' be a long journey." He muttered under his breath.

Don't ask how I managed it. I mean it was easy how those two managed it. Muscle and without a heavy dress in all that. But do not ask how I managed it. I couldn't tell you how I managed to scale up the side of a ship, without any help from the two strapping men on either side of me. All the same, it was fun and I found a had a little more bounce in my step due to my accomplishment.

We walked easily, and quietly. Jack had his pistol out at the ready and Will had drawn his sword. Everyone was armed, except for myself. And I had to say, I felt a little bit left out. We had been informed of the plan already, and again. I was struck with what Will had said earlier. Madness, or brilliance? I wasn't quite sure myself, despite the teasing I had given Jack about it. Jack descended the stairs, Will more like jumped off of it. I think he too was a little excited. Adrenaline and all that. I myself, walked down it leisurely.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over this ship!" Everyone quickly turned their head to gaze at us. I recognized Gillette, the little pin head. We might have been more intimidating...had it not been for Will.

"Aye! Avast!" I couldn't help but snort with laughter as all the other men did too. Jack sent him a look, and Will's eyes got wide and he looked a bit sheepish. Kinda giving Jack that 'what did I do?' look. I hit him in the shoulder.

"Just stay quiet will you?" I smirked at him and he smiled at me. Gillette walked forward like he was tough stuff. I wanted to hit him in that stupid nose of his.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." He was just soooo sure of himself. I hated that about all the stupid Red Coats. Thought they were God's gift to woman. I thought otherwise. Jack sauntered forward.

"Son. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He raised his gun and pointed it point blank at his face and cocked it. "Savvy?" Well that did the trick.

"Can I throw him overboard now?" I asked with a grin. Gillette's eyes widened as he turned to look at me.

"Miss Swann?" He seemed startled to see me there. Jack turned his head slightly to look at me. He wore a seductive grin across his lips.

"As much as I admire that initiative Love, no, you cannot." I pouted.

"Don't even get a sword." I said angrily and completely childishly. Despite my antics, Jack's intimidation of their lives, mainly Gillette's, worked in our favor. And they were cast off of the ship, into a small little row boat. I watched as Jack and Will, mainly Will prepared the plan. According to Jack, right now I was supposed to sit and look pretty. I'd get him for that later. Despite how flattering it was. I wasn't used to his playful teasing, but I found myself giving it right back to him. I wasn't used to being the one admired. Not with my weird looks. Not when Elizabeth, the true beauty stood right next to me all the time. But all the same. Jack gave me that attention. And as much as it annoyed me as well, it was nice I suppose.

A sharp gleaming blade came into my view, and I fallowed the blade up to the handle, than to hand. Jack was holding a sword, that wasn't his. I furrowed my eyebrows. What did he think he was doing, pointing that near me?

"And what is it you're doing?" I asked with interest.

"You complained earlier." He stated simply as he handed me the sword and it's sheath. I looked at him in surprise. Was he serious? He nodded towards it. Clearly telling me to get a move on and grab it. I took it from his grasp and smiled at him.

"I suppose a thanks is in order, Captain?" I said sarcastically. He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Still waiting for that kiss darling." He replied saucily. I stood up and stared at him with amusement shinning in my swirling abnormal eyes.

"You'll be waiting forever, Sparrow." I said walking away from him. I could feel his eyes on my retreating figure, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of looking back at him.

I fallowed behind Will as we walked up the steps towards Jack. He looked amazing there in the sunlight. But I'd never tell him that. It would only stroke his ego.

"Here they come." I stated simply. Jack turned his head and grinned. All was going according to plan. Jack put his gun away and grabbed my hand. And we were off! We watched quietly as Norrington and his men boarded the Dauntless.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges. And don't harm Miss Swann!" He stated in a hurried, exasperated sort of tone. Jack swung over to the Interceptor first. Than myself. I admit, it was a challenge. But it was definitely something I could manage. Will came soon after me. He tossed me his hatchet and I went to the side, cutting off all of the ropes connecting this ship to the other one. The wood splintered on the railing and the contrast was lovely. I turned and tossed him back his hatchet. He caught it easily.

Jack was at the Wheel, we were already too far out of their reach. I stood next to Jack as he waved his hat at them and mocked them. I couldn't help the smirk that graced my full lips. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." A few of the Red Coats raised their guns and fired.

"NO, don't! Miss Swann is right there you idiots!" Norrington cursed as I ducked down with Jack. As an extra precaution, we had disabled the rudder chain. Will didn't honestly think they'd fire on the ship with me on it. But Jack and me didn't want to take chances.

After that eventful early afternoon, things sort of settled down for us. Will was sharpening his sword while talking to Jack. And I was listening to their conversation while watching the open ocean.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Jack was busy with some ropes. I knew he was listening, though he didn't act like it.

"Is that so?" Jack replied without really caring. I perked up a bit. I could feel the tension rolling off of Will. Will stood up and turned towards Jack.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter." He fallowed behind Jack, and I fallowed behind him. I was nosy I guess you could say. But seeing as how it was going on right in front of me. I didn't think he'd mind if I listened in a bit. Jack bent down and started tying a rope. "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." My eyes widened. So that's what that had been about in the jail. I wondered why he had taken an interest. But like Will, I had been too focused.

Jack sighed and stood up, turning around to face Will. I stood a few feet away.

"I knew him. I'm probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill." He was... a Pirate...

"Bootstrap?" Will questioned out as Jack once again, walked away from him and myself. He removed a rope off of the wheel and took a hold of it.

"Good man. Good Pirate." Will snapped his gaze towards Jack around the same time Jack turned his head to look at him. "I swear, you look just like him." I stood idly by, watching the transaction. I knew now wasn't the time to speak up. This was something Will had to hear...though I doubted he was gonna' like it.

"It's not true." Will said defiantly. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Jack sighed in annoyance, doing a slight motion of a frustrated child before the turned around once again.

"He was a bloody Pirate, a scallywag." His voice had that husky tone of annoyance edged into that already rich accented tongue. He turned back around. Will unsheathed his sword. Oh boy, here we go.

"My father was not a Pirate!" He snarled at Jack's back. Jack didn't even turn around this time.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Again? What was he going on about?

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." okay.. something definitely happened between the two that I didn't know about. Jack turned towards him for a moment.

"Than that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, than, is it?" I yelped and ducked just in time. Jack had moved the wheel so that the sail swung towards us. The yard caught Will and swung him out over the open ocean. He had dropped his sword onto the deck and was hanging on with all of his strength. His face showed the effort that took. Jack picked up Will's sword and held it pointed towards Will, to emphasize his point I think.

"Will!" I shouted as I got up from my ducked position and ran towards him and Jack. Jack swung his arm out once I had gotten an inch past him. He latched onto my waist. Like a snake recoiling, his arm swung me into his embrace so that my back collided roughly with his chest. All the air was forced out of me as his arm tightened having caught it's prey. His arm was like bands of steel. I couldn't dislodge him. He was keeping me from interrupting their moment. His arm was hooked around my left side, his forearm was banded tightly over my flat stomach and his hand rested on my right side. I was ensnared in his grip.

"Don't touch her." Will snarled at him. Jack payed him no mind.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do, and what a man can't do." I struggled to pry his arm off with my hands, but he didn't even budge. I groaned softly and renewed my struggles and Will himself struggled to hold on and not fall into the Ocean below him. "For instance, you can accept that your father was a Pirate, and a good man, or you can't." For some reason at those words, Jack's fingers dug a little harder into the flesh of my side. I winced, but no one seemed to notice. "But Pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown. But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So," Jack released me from his grip and grabbed the wheel, swinging it back the way he had originally turned it from and Will was brought back over onto the deck, where he fell. He pointed his sword over Will's chest. Will didn't move. "Can you sail under the command of a Pirate?" He flipped the sword so he was holding the blade and the handle was outstretched towards Will. "Or can you not?" He asked simply. Will grasped onto the handle.

"Tortuga?" He questioned him.

"Tortuga." He confirmed with a grin. It didn't' take us long to get to Tortuga, but by the time we had, night had fallen. I kept close to both of them as I walked in the middle of the two. Tortuga was absolutely crazy, guns were going off, fights were around every bend. And the most easy part to see, was that everyone was drunk.

"Most importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked the both of us after his ramble.

"It'll linger." Will said after a moment. I snorted and Jack turned his attention on me.

"Oh, definitely wonderful." I said sarcastically, he frowned at me noticing that I wasn't being serious. I just smirked and looked away.

"I'll tell you mate," He said once again talking to Will. "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

"And I suppose you think that's a good thing?" I asked turning my gaze onto him. He didn't get to answer me. A red head was approaching and by the looks of her. She looked angry.

"Scarlett!" Jack beamed and started moving towards her. But as soon as she was in range his head snapped to the side by the force of her slap. He looked startled as he looked at us. "Not sure I deserved that." I raised my eyebrows, I could feel something boiling in my stomach, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. So instead, I ignored it as a blonde approached this time. "Giselle!"

"Who was she?" She asked, her accent coiling around her words.

"What?" Jack asked, I couldn't tell if he was playing dumb, or he honestly didn't understand what she said. She slapped him too, not giving him an answer and turned on her heel and left.

"I may have deserved that." He said with a slight grimace.

"Can't imagine why..." I drawled out. Will laughed and I joined in. Letting that feeling in the pit of my stomach, boil down.

We kept on walking through the town looking at all the rampaging people until we came to a pig's pen. There was a man sleeping in the filth and I immediately grimaced in distaste. My nose wrinkling lightly at the action, but the smell was horrible. All three of us had a bucket of water in our hands, Jack was the first to throw his, and it immediately awoke the sleeping man and the pig he was sleeping on.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" The man yelled angrily before his gaze zeroed in on us. A knife ready and sharp in his hand. But he slowly relaxed once he really got a look at who was in front of Will and myself. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping." He had already put his knife away by this point. "S' bad luck." He finished. Was it really? Hm... interesting.

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping, a drink." He moved forward until he was kneeling before the guy. "The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." I was amused.. Jack really was good with words. The guy looked confused for a moment while he processed his words, than he lit up.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Jack helped him up and stood back while Will threw his bucket of water on him. "Blast! I'm already awake!" The guy yelled angrily.

"That was for the smell." Will said easily, Jack looked at him and I nearly laughed. The guy lightly nodded in understanding, his anger fading. He looked at me and noticed the bucket filled in my hands as well. He held out his arms.

"You two?" He questioned, obviously willing to let me do so.

"You won't mind?" I said sheepishly. He just nodded his head and I threw the water onto him. He sputtered and spit some out, but besides that he was good and the four of us went to a tavern. I learned his name was Gibbs, but that was all about the useful information I heard.

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack told Will and myself as he walked to the table Gibbs was sitting at. We were not meant to be part of the conversation. Will was standing there stiffly, his arms crossed over his chest. I stood at his side, slightly behind his frame, I think it was easy to say both of us were waiting to hear tid-bits of the conversation. Which was bad on our part, but he was the one that was leaving us out of the conversation to begin with.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture yourn?" I heard Gibbs ask Jack, I didn't dare turn my head to see their facial expression and give away that I could hear them talking. I leaned lightly up against the post next to Will. I started to lightly run my fingers through my hair, getting rid of all the tangles.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." I could hear a slight choking sound and I sat up a little straighter. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it." I glanced sideways at Will and he too was listening carefully, I bit my lip lightly. So Jack did have motivation for this journey. Knew it.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." Gibbs rasped out.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Barbossa? Who's Barbossa? Must be the Captain of the Black Pearl I deduced a minute later. He is who has Elizabeth.

Gibbs scoffed lightly. :"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, than I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack said easily.

"Prove me wrong!" Gibbs said a little louder. "What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" I could practically feel myself straining to make sure I heard the next words out of Jack's mouth.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" I could see him out of the corner of my eyes, he was nodding at Will and myself.. but which of us was he talking about? Will's head turned to look at Jack and Gibbs and I couldn't help glancing a bit better at them myself. Slowly, both Will and myself turned away before we were caught. But we shared a look with each other. I look concerned and confused. He looked determined.

A drunk woman with a very low cut dress was bumping into Will trying to get his attention while laughing. I scowled but stayed out of it.

"The kid?" I heard Gibbs ask. Oh, he better not be talking about me.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" My heart thudded in my chest hard. I could see a scowl on Will's face out of the corner of my eyes. So they WERE talking about Will. But why? What did he being the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner have to do with anything and this situation? I could feel the confusion clouding my thoughts and frowned.

"Is he, now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock, crazy as you." Gibbs sounded way more cheerful now. Obviously this secret we weren't clued in on was a very good one.

"One can only hope. Take what you can." Jack said, I could see him raise his mug out of the corner of my eyes.

They clinked their mugs together, the sound lightly startling me. "Give nothing back!" Gibbs finished, and at the same time they drained their drinks and slammed them back onto the table. "What of the girl?" Gibbs asked after a moment. I could feel their eyes on me and I tried to remain neutral about it. Jack's gaze felt the most intimidating.

"Pretty little thing isn't she?" Jack said in an amused tone.

"Aye." Gibbs said easily, though his tone was a little wavering. Apparently Jack wasn't gonna' say much on the subject about me. And that seemed to get to Gibbs and myself, and by the looks of it, Will too. We made it back to the ship after the conversation had wrapped up. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

"Tired, love?" Jack asked from behind me.

"Very much." I muttered as I let my arms fall down to my sides.

"You should sleep." Will said, glancing at Jack.

"Sleep is nice." I said leaning against Will's shoulder in a slumped over fashion.

"You can sleep in the Captain's courters." Jack said after a stare down with Will. Will went rigid.

"Where you're sleeping? I think not." He growled out at him. I cracked my eyes open to see Jack looking offended.

"Not gonna' try and seduce her while she's sleeping." He said in a slightly miffed down. Will scoffed and I snorted. "Now while she's awake is a whole 'nother story. Now come on, love." Jack said approaching me. I took my head off Will's shoulder and furrowed my eyebrows. Jack in one swift motion had picked me up and I squealed in protest.

"Jack Sparrow! You put me down this instant! I can walk you know!" Though, my words weren't intimidating as I had said them considering I slumped against his chest right afterwords. I could see Will's frown over Jack's shoulder. Why was he frowning? He could have stopped him from picking me up! But noooo, just let him go on his merry way.

"Now now, darling. Calm yourself." Jack said in an amused tone as he carried me into the room, kicking the door shut behind us. He sat me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me. I scooted to the far end so that if he wanted to, he could sleep as well. I glanced at him through my lashes.

"If you want to sleep too. Don't touch me." I said with a tired glare. He nodded his head. I wasn't protesting too much, because the blankets were so warm, the bed was soft, and it was better than sleeping in one of the hammocks below deck. That was my last thought before sleep overtook me.

* * *

Well here it is! Chapter four! (: I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry if it's not so good, I'm really tired, and I just want some sleep. But I thought you all deserved a new chapter. Especially with how much you guys have reviewed and for only three chapters! I really want to thank everyone who has been reading my stories. And thank you so much for showing your support and reviewing n' such. Sorry for any spelling mistakes as usual. Read and Review, please! (:


	5. Rude Awakening

What brought me back into the world of the conscious was a nice, and very sexy drunken drawl. Of course it was Jack.

"Love, you need to wake up." He stated from next to me on the bed. I slowly cracked my eyes open from my position on my stomach. He was fully dressed and wide awake, sitting lightly on the bed and staring at me with a silly little grin on his face.

"I seriously do not want to." I mumbled into my pillow.

"I didn't say you had a choice now did I?" He asked, flashing me once again with some of his gold teeth as I peaked at him from under my lashes.

"Oh, right. Sorry Captain, I forget that I take orders from you..." I muttered sarcastically, turning around and presenting him with my back.

"I wouldn't turn your back on me, darlin'." He chided.

"Oh, and what are you gonna' do about it?" I snapped at him, fully opening my eyes to stare at the wall.

"Testin' a pirate...Never a good idea." I could hear slight movement, than I was airborne. I shrieked as Jack grabbed me around the waist, my back against his chest, my feet, sadly off of the ground as I was dragged off of the comfy bed.

"Jack Sparrow! You put me down this instant! I mean it!" I wiggled as hard as I could, smacking and clawing at his hands.

"Whatever you say, love." I could almost hear the smugness in his voice right before he dropped me onto the floor. I groaned and slowly sat up. Pushing my tangled, dark, hair out of my face. I turned my head and glared up at him.

"Oh, you are sooo clever." Sarcasm oozed off of my tongue like poison. He just smiled at me and strutted right out of the room in that oh so lovely walk of his. I glared at his retreating back and stared down at my dress. I really didn't want to stay in the same outfit...hmmmmm...

While Jack and Will conversed up on deck I managed to get down further where the cargo had already been stored. I shuffled through a few crates, and barrels before I found what I was looking for. Woman's clothing! Ughh, thank goodness. I hugged the dress to myself and sighed in contentment. I felt positively dirty. I dragged my new outfit n' some other stuff up into Jack's and myself's cabin, tucking it neatly onto the bed. I would need some water to wash up with.. Sighing I turned on my heel and headed out of the cabin.

I found Jack and Will with Mr. Gibbs in front of a line of people. This must be the crew Gibbs was told to gather up to help us on our journey. I slowly walked up until I was next to Will.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs said excitedly. I snorted and Will nudged me lightly in the side with his elbow. I controlled myself...well tried.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked with skepticism. I shared that with him, I raised an eyebrow and shot Jack a look. We all slowly sauntered forward, following Jack's direction. He narrowed his eyes once he had stopped in front of a man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs told him.

"Mr. cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" I almost laughed at his tone, but I held it in. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" Gibbs interrupted once again to give Jack a missing piece of information.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him." Cotton opened his mouth showing this fact true, I scrunched up my nose and turned my head away. "No one's yet figured how."

"That is terrible.." I muttered under my breath. Jack cast a quick look my way, as if he hadn't noticed me there that whole time. He turned back toward Mr. Cotton.

"Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question."

"Are you honestly asking the bird?" I questioned him from slightly behind Will. He didn't give me an answer, instead waited for the bird to answer him.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" I rose an eyebrow.

"Mostly, we figure, that means yes." Gibbs said a little unsure.

"Of course it does." Jack and I spoke at the same time. Me with disbelief, Jack with slight enthusiasm... not sure why though. He turned to Will and I. "Satisfied?" He questioned.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will replied.

"And odd." I pipped up.

"As if you're one to talk." Jack bit back at me, I glared at him and ground my teeth together. Stupid Pirate...

"And what's the benefit for us?" A female voice rang out. It instantly rubbed me the wrong way, I scowled further and turned my head towards where I had heard the sound. Jack slowly sauntered forward as if something was gonna' jump out and bite him at any second. Suspicion does that to you. We followed closely behind him and watched as he had an odd expression on his face as he slowly peeled back the woman's hat. Once revealed, Jack seemed to know her instantly.

"Anamaria." Right after of course, she slapped him. This seemed to be something that happened to him often.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will questioned.

"No, that one I deserved." Jack admitted while she nodded behind him.

"I suspect you deserved them all." I said with venom. Jack shot me another look, clearly not happy with my mood today.

"You're just full of ice today aren't you Miss Swann?" He asked sarcastically.

"I got a rude awakening." I said coldly, he took a deep breath and turned back to face Anamaria.

"You stole my boat!" She exclaimed, I winced at her tone.

"Actually-" She cut him off with another slap, I snorted with laughter this time, Will seemed to be containing his, obviously my laughter was contagious cause even Gibbs looked like he wanted to. "Borrow! Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." He tried to solve the situation quick. I took note that he didn't seem to want to be in an arrangement at the moment. Almost like he as trying to completely avoid it.

Lover, not a fighter my mind chortled for me. I shot that thought down quickly.

"But you didn't!" She reminded him.

"You'll get another one." Jack tried again. She pointed her finger at him, her jaw tensing.

"I will." She assured.

"A better one." Will tried to help out, I think while also getting him into a little more trouble.

"A better one!" Jack took his example quickly.

"That one." Will said pointing to the Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack turned towards Will then turned towards the Interceptor and so did everyone else. He whipped back on will his voice a gravely growl. I shuddered. "That one?" Will nodded and opened his eyes a little wider, telling him to just go along with it, I watched the interaction silently. He turned back to Anamaria. "Aye, that one! What say you?"

"Aye!" She shouted as did the rest of the crew, I let out a breath. She snatched her hat out of his hands and slammed it onto her head as she walked away with the rest of the crew. Gibbs moved up towards us.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." I snapped my head towards him.

"What am I?" I yelled out in outrage. I was no male! Gibbs's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Calm down love." Jack told me evenly before looking at Gibbs. "It'd be far worse not to have the both of them." Gibbs nodded his head and looking past Jack towards me where I was still glaring. Jack looked like he had spaced out a moment before he started back towards the ship. Remembering the whole reason I came out here I scrambled after him.

"Jack!" He stopped mid step and turned around quickly. Almost making me run into him. I slammed my heels into the wood below me and just barley managed to stop in time.

"Yes, love?" He questioned easily staring down at me with intense eyes. The look in his eyes caught me off guard. I swollowed hard.

"Uhhh...water...clean..yeah?" I mentally slapped myself. What kind of sentence was that? He flashed me a toothy-gold grin.

"Sure thing, darlin'." The smile never left his face as he sauntered off leaving me alone with Will and Mr. Gibbs to catch up. I let out a breath. Oh, this wasn't good. Why had he given in so easily? I wasn't exactly pleasant this morning, I sighed mentally and decided not to question it further.

Jack had the crew prepare some hot water for me when we got back onto the ship, and I must say, it was lovely at least being able to wash up a little and change into a new dress. This one had red flowers spraying across the lovely cream fabric. I managed to twist my hair into one long braid, at least getting it out of my face for now. Which I suppose was quite good due to the storm that struck. Stupid rain!

I found myself out on deck with the rest of the crew. Blindly clutching to Will as I tried to find my footing. I flinched as more lightning struck. So much for that nice hot cleansing I did earlier...I felt completely chilled to the bone and I was drop dead tired to boot.

"How can we sail to an Island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will shouted over the storm at Gibbs and I as we tried to secure a rope.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs fired back.

"Ugh!" I shouted as I slipped and once again grabbed onto Will. Gibbs eyed me for a moment before grabbing a hold of my arm.

"Come with me." He spoke evenly as he pulled me off as we started the dangerous journey over towards Jack. We climbed steps, me only slipping once as Gibbs held onto the ropes and helped to steady me. Gibbs stumbled the last bit towards Jack and if it weren't for Jack's hand that suddenly shot out and steadied me with the compass still in his hand I would have bit the deck.

"Steady, love. Don't need to be loosin' you too, now do we?" Jack stated with a slight growl to his voice.

"We should drop canvass, sir!" Gibbs told him.

"She can hold a bit longer!" He yelled back while tightening his grip on me, yanking me into his side. Wait...the ship or me? Probably both. I shrieked as more lightning flashed, my arms winding around Jack's waist. He didn't seem to mind, that or he wasn't paying attention.

"What's got you in such a fine mood?" I yelled at him. He smirked down at me for just a second before looking back up.

"We're catching up." Excitement bubbled through me. Elizabeth...we're coming. Just hold on. Subconsciously my hands tightened on Jack's coat as I crushed my body into his side, not wanting to fall and be lost to the storm, that, and the heat radiating from his form was quite nice.

The storm finally blew over, and I had decided that I hated storms, especially lightning. I was now right next to Will as we overlooked the fog, pieces of ships stuck up everywhere, I grimaced. How many people were picked away by sharks here? Never mind...didn't want the mental image.

"Dead men tell no tales." I looked over at the bird and glared.

"I hate that bird." I muttered angrily under my breath.

"You hate a lot of things today, Pandora, rain, lightning, now the Parrot." Will was teasing I could tell but I lightly shoved him with my elbow anyway.

"What can I say? I'm not in a good mood." Will just smiled lightly at me, though I could tell he was just as anxious as I was to get to Elizabeth and make sure she was okay. We sat in silence for a few more minutes after that, just gazing at all the wreckage.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs finally spoke. I nodded in agreement.

"I had just been thinking that a few minutes ago..." I said quietly. Gibbs pulled himself away from the railing after a moment, Will following. I turned my head to watch them before deciding I wanted to know what was going on.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Gibbs as Gibbs worked on the ropes. I let my gaze drift sideways towards the mysterious captain.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Ice seemed to run into my veins..he used to be Captain..

"What?" I asked startled, flipping my gaze back onto Gibbs.

"He failed to mention that." Will said after my outburst. We all turned to look at Jack at this point.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an Island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the-" Will did a couple weird motions in which I scoffed at.

"You are so not Jack." I told him lightly.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, Pandora,-" Gibbs sank down until he was crouching. Will and I followed suit, anxious to know more about Jack's mysterious past. "When a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot - one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly." He had put emphasis on that 'real' and I had to wince. This was barbaric. "But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." I breathed easily.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded his head lightly.

"Hod did Jack get off the island? Will asked after a moment.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out int he shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple fo sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." I furrowed my eyebrows. Was he serious?

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will's tone conveyed my feelings on it as well. Utter disbelief.

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs seemed to like this story. I quickly put a hole in the story though.

"What did he use for rope?" I questioned slowly. Gibbs opened his mouth, but no answer came out and his eyebrows furrowed and an unsure look came about his face. Footsteps brought my attention away from Gibbs, I slowly looked over to see Jack's legs before me, I followed his body up until I met his face. It was serious and his eyes were trained on me.

"Human hair, from my back."

"That's disgusting." I told him easily. Jack ignored me and turned his attention to the crew.

"Let go the anchor!"

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" They crew yelled back.

"Young Mr. Turner and Miss Swan and I are to go ashore." He was about to walk off when Will cut him off.

"What? No, Pandora should stay here!" He argued.

"I should not!" I said angrily and stood up quickly, shoving Will out of the way so that I stood before Jack.

"I'm coming with." I told him firmly, my jaw clenching. He grinned at me.

"I know, love." I nodded my head before shooting Will a glare. Gibbs walked over to us.

"Captain, what if the worse should happen?" He questioned. Jack thought for a moment, and I couldn't help but admire how handsome he was, it made me squirm lightly next to him.

"Keep to the code." He stated firmly after a moment longer.

"Aye, the code." Gibbs confirmed. The code?

* * *

Alright, so here's chapter five (: I hope you all enjoy! It's not that good of a chapter to be honest, but it had to be written. (Actually, it pretty mcuh sucks and I'm kinda worried about posting it.) It seems that Pandora's attraction to Jack is starting to heighten. And both of them are noticing it. But yeah, like I said I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and I'm sorry for any mistakes n' such as usual! The next chapter will be better, I promise! And do remember, I will be writing sequels n' such for the other movies! Read, and Review! (: Ps. Have you all heard The Lonely Islands song Jack Sparrow? If not, you should definitely listen to it.


	6. They Fell Behind

The three of us loaded up into the boat, Will in the front with a lantern, Jack in the middle rowing, and me bringing up the rear facing Jack. Will was still not happy about Jack allowing me to come along. But truth be told, I would have came along even if both have them had said no. Elizabeth was my sister, not by blood, sure. But I had grown up with her, and that was good enough for me.

The cave we were rowing through had treasure scattered all over the place, I noticed grimly that skeletons also littered the cave as well, I swallowed thickly. "Jack," I started, his eyes were trained on me in an instant as his strong arms rowed us onward. "What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" He didn't hesitate at all before he answered me.

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind, is left behind." I scowled, that did not sound like a nice Code at all.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will retorted tartly from up front.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on Pirates you're well on your way to becoming one." He said side glancing Will as he kept on rowing. His eyes slowly turned back towards me. "This goes for you too, love. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga." Will looked like he was only partly paying attention, but my guess was despite that he was still soaking in Jack's words like I was. Will seemed a little transfixed with the gold littering the floor beneath our boat. Jack gazed over Will's shoulder and continued on. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

The boat hit shore and Will was out of it quickly, Jack was next who turned and grabbed my hand to help me out as well. "That's not true," Will started as Jack moved on, not letting go of my hand. "I am not obsessed with treasure." Jack moved both him and I until we were overlooking a gathering of Barbossa and his crew. I was getting used to him dragging me around. His hand tightened on mine as he turned back to face Will.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." His hand was hot around mine as he said that, I could almost feel the side glance he shot me, but I tried to ignore the double edged meaning to his words and focus on what I was seeing before me.

"Gentleman, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." That must be Barbossa, my eyes moved sideways and there she was.

"Elizabeth." Will and I breathed out at the same time. His tone had love laced through it, mine held relief.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The crew cheered as we all gazed silently at the scene. Waiting for the right moment.

"Suffered, I have." A pirate I couldn't get a good look at shouted.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" Barbossa kicked off the lid to the treasure chest before him, before skimming his hand across the treasure. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned, save for this." He pointed his hand towards the medallion around on Elizabeth's neck.

Will scrambled up "Jack!" Jack and I jumped on him, pulling him down with us quickly before he could be seen, knocking a few pieces of treasure astray, I cringed at the noise.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Jack told him. Will shot me a hurried look.

"Pandora, surely you don't agree." I shifted uncomfortably next to Jack but didn't say anything. I did agree with him, we were out numbered, and if he just came barreling through there, we weren't likely to make it out alive. I didn't like those odds. I came here to save Elizabeth, not get all of us killed. Jack glanced at me once before walking away, I followed after quickly, as did Will.

"When's the opportune moment?" Will questioned Jack, he wasn't happy, I could hear it in his tone. "When it's of greatest profit to you?" I groaned...men.

"May I ask you something?" Jack started as he turned around, his eyes a little wide. Now he was annoyed. This was just brilliant. "Have I ever given either of you a reason not to trust me?" He glanced at me as I stood next to Will, his gaze turned back to Will a moment after. He moved forward until he was in Will's personal bubble. "Do us a favor," I had a feeling he was talking about all of us there. "I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here," He pointed to the spot we were standing in. "And try not to do anything stupid." He concluded, his voice was borderline angry, which was new for me. I had never seen him get this irritated before. I took in a deep breath, but didn't move or say anything. Jack turned his attention onto me. "Not you love, you come with me." He reached forward his warm hand binding around my wrist as he tugged me forward away from Will. Will didn't even protest this time as Jack dragged me off.

"Why am I allowed to come?" I questioned as we moved onward.

"You don't annoy me." He questioned easily, his grip once again tightening around my small wrist. "Not as much as him anyway." He concluded. I chuckled. He pulled us to another point where we could watch what was going on. I tensed up seeing Elizabeth again. Don't get me wrong, every pore in my body wanted to do what Will wanted. Just run in there and save the day, but I knew we couldn't do that. And right now Jack was the unbiased one... at least about her anyway. So if he had a plan, I wanted to hear it.

I heard steps behind us and turned around quickly, Jack followed suit, I had just enough time to duck before Jack was hit in the face with an oar, knocking him out cold. I about shrieked but Will had his hand clasped over my mouth before I had the chance. He had startled me, I gazed at him with wide eyes as he shushed me with a finger to his lips.

"I'm not going to be his leverage, Pandora." I swallowed and felt guilt spill into my gut but nodded my head all the same.

"Let's get Elizabeth." I breathed out once he had released his hand from over my mouth. He nodded his head. I spared Jack one last look as he laid knocked out on the ground before Will and I took off away from him.

"Stay here." Will demanded of me instead of his usual asking or just lightly telling. I nodded my head as he ran off. I hopped from one foot to the other as I waited. My mind wondered to Jack and more guilt pooled in my stomach. I didn't want to leave him behind. I glanced back over to the direction we left him, but I remained unmoving. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. Why did I care what happened to a Pirate? I glanced back towards where Will had run off to.

"Oh, I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" I quickly turned on my heel and ran the way we left Jack, I could hear commotion but my only concern was getting Jack to safety. I found him still on the floor with the oar. I quickly fell down onto my knees and leaned over him, grabbing his shoulder I slowly turned him over so he wasn't face down anymore. I lightly slapped his face. Whispering in a hurried tone. "Jack, Jack, come on you need to wake up." I slapped a bit harder and he stirred lightly, I moved away and stood up. He slowly and dizzily got to his feet, grabbing the oar for support. He didn't even seem to notice I was there as he stumbled a bit away from me. I panicked and ran after him. Not good!

"Jack! Don't go that way!" I said as quietly as I could, he ignored me as he stumbled out near Barbossa's crew. Two Pirates got sight of Jack and I first as I latched onto his sleeve. Jack seemed to be the hot topic though.

"You!" One breathed in shock, he had a false eye and was quite skinny and a little scruffy. I recognized his voice from the one that had shouted earlier saying he had suffered.

"You're supposed to be dead!" The shorter and more rounder one shouted.

"Am I not?" Jack asked himself still a little bit disoriented.

"No, you're not dead Jack." I breathed from next to hi

"Oh." He said lightly trying to turn us the other way. We were met by a sword and a pistol. I gulped nervously and Jack immediately stilled before turning around back towards the others. More pistols, more swords, and knives met us this way.

"Remind me why I came back for you?" I questioned Jack with a side glance up at his handsome face.

Jack stuck up his finger in a 'one second' gesture. "Palulay?" I furrowed my eyebrows and took my eyes off of the other Pirates to glance up at him, what was he going on about? Palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? Parsnip, pasley, par - parner, partner?" Whatever word he was trying to think of, he was not having a good time with it at all. The two Pirates in front of him looked at him oddly before one spoke up.

"Parley?" He questioned. Jack beamed and stood up straight, pointing at the Pirate in front of us.

"That's the one. Parley! Parley!" Oh, that word. Should have guessed that.

"Parley?" The other bigger Pirate growled to the skinnier one. "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up Parley?"

"That would be the French." Jack told him while pushing his Pistol down a little. I giggled lightly and he shot me a smirk. It seemed he was a little more in his 'right' mind so to speak. Though, when talking about Jack I'm not sure how that went.

**With Will and Elizabeth.**

"Not more Pirates." Elizabeth breathed in dismay as she boarded the Interceptor.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs said as he stepped forward.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth questioned in confusion as Will climbed aboard behind her.

"Hey, boy, where be Pandora and-" Gibbs was cut off, she spun around towards Will real fast.

"Pandora? She's here! Where is she?" She demanded angrily.

"She stayed behind with Jack-" She cut off Will as well.

"Jack, Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth was not happy in the slightest. She tried to go past Will to go back to Pandora but Will caught her in his arms and refused to let her go help her sister, he turned his attention onto Gibbs as he struggled with a fighting Elizabeth.

"They fell behind." He said easily as he lead Elizabeth away. Gibbs looked crestfallen but he tried not to let it show.

"Keep to the code."

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Move quickly, divvies." Anamaria screamed out at the crew.

**With Pandora and Jack.**

The crowd parted as Captain Barbossa walked through, he studied us both for a moment before he spoke. "How the blazes did you get off that island?" He questioned Jack who was leaning onto the oar. I stood silently by his side as I watched the interaction unfold.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack smiled lightly as he did a weird gesture with his hands once again. Barbossa started forward at a slow pace, one boot after the other.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him." All of the Pirates pointed their weapons towards us.

"Oi!" I protested as I side-stepped into Jack. Barbossa paused and turned his head towards me.

"Hold your fire!" The pirates around us reluctantly lowered their weapons.

"And who might you be?" He questioned with narrowed eyes. I gazed up at him, taking in his features. For a guy who had probably seen the worst of the world. He wasn't too bad looking, but he was no Jack.

"Pandora Swann." I spoke with a surprisingly even tone. Barbossa went to open his mouth but Jack cut him off.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" He questioned, Barbossa quickly turned his gaze onto him and narrowed his eyes once more. He nodded lightly, as if confirming something in his head.

"You know whose blood we need?" It was a question, but worded more like a statement. I'm sure he already knew the answer as well, and he didn't seem happy about it at all. I wanted to yell at Jack for using Will as bait, but for now, it was keeping us alive. I'd yell at him later.

"I know whose blood ye need." Jack confirmed with a smug grin. Barbossa eyed me after a moment. And I shook my head quickly.

"Not me." I said easily and he once again nodded reluctantly. Oh, this was getting thick really quick. I wasn't about to let Will get hurt, but I wasn't ready to die just yet. All I knew, was that Jack had better have a real good plan.

* * *

Here it is, chapter six. It's not that long but I thought I'd update. I watched Pirates of the Caribbean on Stranger Tides on the day it came out. It was, very, very, very good, amazing actually. And I am quite excited to get to that movie with my character. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the plot is thickening of course, and with Pandora along for the ride who knows what new twists lay ahead? :D But anyway, like I said, I really hope you all like this chapter, and sorry for any mistakes n' such as usual. Read and Review! (:


End file.
